A Very Possible Nativity
by Stormchaser90
Summary: My entry to Whitem's Third Annual Snow Daze Holiday Story Contest. While the families of the Possible's and Stoppable's spend Christmas together at Kim and Ron's house, their children ask why they were born on Christmas Day, prompting Ron to tell them the tale of the most craziest night of his and Kim's lives. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter I: Early Delivery

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character's from Disney's Kim Possible, they remain the sole property of their respected creators._

* * *

On a cold, winter's night in Middleton, fresh snow fell from the heavens on Christmas Eve, the entire town covered in a blanket of white. Just like the classic song Bing Crosby sang, it was going to be a White Christmas.

But on this cold night, two very special families had joined together at the home of Kimberly and Ronald Stoppable, the Possible's and the Stoppable's. Gathered together in the living room, the older generation sat on the couch. Rufus, still alive despite his old age, was napping on Hana's lap, the eight year old stroking him as he slept. Kim was curled up in her husbands arms, smiling as their five year old children, Annabel and Dean, kept looking at the clock on the mantlepiece, next to a row of cherished family photos.

"Santa's not coming yet kids," Kim said, smiling at them. "Besides, he only visits when you're sleeping. You better go on up to bed or he won't stop by."

"Well, can we at least open our birthday presents early before we go to bed?" Annabel asked, utilising a full blown puppy dog pout, a secret weapon Kim used often herself. "Pwease?"

Her parents tried to resist the PDP but the 'Pwease' Annabel added broke their defenses.

"Argh, okay, knock it off! Just put that pout away!" Ron laughed, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, you can open one birthday present, but only one! Deal?"

"DEAL!" The twins said in unison, laughing as they scrambled over to the tree and picking out a birthday present each, Ron leaning over to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"I so totally blame you for teaching her that," He whispered jokingly, a smirk on his face. "Boy is our daughter good because of you."

"Well, I could say the same to you for teaching Dean how to use his ninja skills to get to the cookie jar on top of the fridge," Kim countered with her own smirk, giggling as Ron tried to think of something to say back.

"Touché."

As their children picked out a present each, ones from their parents, and begun unwrapping. Annabel was delighted to have gotten a new doll to play with, while Dean got Pain King and Steel Toe action figures. As they hugged their parents, Kim noticed a slightly puzzled expression on Annabel's face.

"What is it sweetie?" Kim asked, gazing into her daughter's eyes. "Did we get you the wrong one?"

"No, it's not that," Annabel said, shaking her head. "It's just, I always wondered...well, why are our birthdays on Christmas day?"

"Ah, well there turns out to be a bon-diggity story to that," Ron said, remembering what was considered to be the most crazy and downright weirdest night of their lives. "You wanna hear it?"

"YEAH!" They said, scrambling over and huddling up to their father, Ron wrapping them into a comfortable hug.

"Alright then, you kid's comfy?" He asked, smiling when they nodded. "Okay then, now this story takes place five years ago. Your mother and I were coming back from visiting Brick and Monique in Silverton, while driving in one of the worst snow storms we had ever seen..."

* * *

**STORMCHASER90**

**PRESENTS**

**A VERY POSSIBLE NATIVITY**

* * *

_**An entry for Whitem's Third Annual Snow Daze Holiday Story Contest**_

* * *

**-Chapter I-**

**Early Presents**

_Five Years Ago..._

It was the night of Christmas Eve, snow falling thick and heavy while Ron drove the Sloth, concentrating on the road ahead while his wife sat in the passenger seat, gently rubbing the large bump on her abdomen. They were coming back home after visiting Brick and Monique's new home in Silverton, delighted by the news that they recently found out they were expecting their first child, Monique asking Kim and Ron to be Godparents to which they accepted the honor. Rufus wasn't with them at the time; he stayed behind in Middleton to help keep an eye on Hana, as he and Ron were the only ones capable of handling a toddler that was highly trained in the arts of ninjistu. Also, the Middleton Babysitter's Union refused outright to look after Hana, after several babysitter's had to go into therapy for not being able to handle what is now known as a 'Toddler Terror' event.

As they continued driving, the radio station they were tuned into was playing classical musical Christmas hits, Ron smiling when Kim started to sing along to MC Honey's 'Ho Ho Homie's Holiday Jingle', joining in with his wife. Although he couldn't sing as well as her, they had to admit that they sound pretty spankin' whenever they sang together.

Once they finished their little duet, Ron sighed when the snowfall started to get heavier, concentrating on the road. The wipers on the car barely able to keep the windscreen clear.

"Man, it's really startin' to come down hard, huh KP?" Ron said, squinting through the windshield. "We better find a place to stop until the weather clears up a bit."

"I think there's a truck stop not too far from here," Kim said, activating the Kimmunicator on her wrist and punching up interactive road map program. "Now let's see...according to GPS tracking, we are here and the only thing that looks close to shelter is...Jack's Stables."

"What, a stable?" Ron said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his wife. "As in, _horses_ sort of stable?"

"Well its not exactly one star accomodation but it'll have to do," Kim said, brushing a few strands of hair from her eyes. "And it's not like we have to stay in the actual stables, we'll ask the owner if we can wait inside his home for a bit until the weather cle...RON, WATCH OUT!"

Ron's eyes returned to the road and he gasped as a deer standing in the middle of the road came into view, entranced by the bright headlights and frozen in place. Hitting the brakes and twisting the wheel hard, they cried out in alarm as their car swerved, spinning out of control. Wrestling with the steering wheel, Ron frantically battled to regain control of the Sloth but the wheels had lost traction. The Sloth came to a halt when it careened into a snow drift, the windscreen cracking upon impact as the car lay on its side, the engine revving before dying out with a spluttering cough.

Rubbing his head, Ron groaned as the world span, fighting back the queazy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't feel like he broken anything, which he counted himself lucky for. His thoughts sudden turned to Kim, turning his head to see his wife groaning weakly while a hand was clasped to her head, looking very disoriented and confused.

"Oh man, Kim! You okay?!" Ron asked, his voice heavy with concern, unclipping his seatbelt to check her for any injuries. "Are you hurt?!"

"Ron, I-I'm fine," Kim said shakily, smiling weakly as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Just a little dizzy, that's all. Boy, that deer came out of nowhere, huh?"

"Kim, I-I'm so sorry," Ron frantically said, in a apologectic tone. "It's all my fault! I should'nt have taken my eyes off the road and..."

"Ron, chill," Kim said, leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips. "It was an accident and no one got hurt. Now I better call Wade, let him know what happened."

Hitting a button on the Kimmunicator, she waited until the screen was replaced with the image of a young adult Wade, still living most of his life in his house

"Hey Kim, how...wait, why's your hair hanging to the side?"

"Probably because the car is _lying_ on it's side," Kim said quipped, registering the panic on his face. "Relax Wade, we're not hurt but the Sloth is out of action. We had an encounter with a deer on the road and we crashed into a snow bank. We're heading to Jack's Stables for shelter, can you send someone to help us?"

"Sure thing Kim, I'll send someone to assist you when the snow clears up. Emergency services are struggling to respond in this weather."

"Thanks Wade, you rock," Kim said, shutting the Kimmunicator and glancing at Ron. "Well, better get moving then.

Kim unclipped her seatbelt while Ron kicked out the front windscreen, the cold air blowing snow inside the car. Gently helping her out the car, Ron grabbed the emergency supply kit from the trunk before they set off to the stables. They walked for what seemed like an hour, marching through the snow, their clothes becoming damp. Ron noticed Kim was shivering and wrapped an arm around her, holding her tightly until they finally arrived at a worn, wooden sign that read: '_Jack's Stables'._

Making their way carefully up the path, they walked up to a large house, the interior completely darkened. Ron knocked on the door several times, wondering if the owner was asleep when Kim rolled her eyes, pointing to a crude, handwritten sign on display at the window, reading: _'Visiting family in Texas. Back in a few weeks.'_

"P-Per..f-fect," Ron muttered, his teeth chattering in the cold. "Let's guh-guh-get into the stuh-stables."

Slowly making their way around the back, they found the stables were empty; the owner had obviously taken his horses with him, carefully opening one of the stable doors and going on inside. It was warmer but not much, though it beat staying outside in the cold and at least they were protected from the snow. Exhausted from the long walk, Ron gently helped Kim lay down on a pile of hay before looking around the stable, finding a few lanterns with candles inside. Taking out a box of matches from the emergency kit, he struck a match and quickly lit the lamps before extinguishing the match with a flick of his wrist.

Kim smiled as Ron started to hang the lamps up on hooks found around the stable interior, closing her eyes to get some rest. She was about to drift off to sleep when she felt peculiar sensation down below, as a warm, wet sensation was spreading over her lap. Opening her eyes wide in embarrassment, she sat up and saw her lap was damp, her face going red in embarrassment. It was one of those moments where she felt like she was going on a first class trip to Humiliation Nation.

_'Oh perfect! Yeah, way to wet the...wait a sec,' _Kim thought, until it suddenly dawned on her what was happening, her heart starting to beat like a jackhammer as she begun to panic. _'No! Oh no! It's too soon! The doctor said they weren't due for another month!'_

"R-Ron," Kim said shakily, gently clutching her abdomen while she tried to remain calm. "Ron? Honey?"

"Just a sec Kim," His voice said from the other side of the stable, while he continued hanging up the lamps. "Man, with a few lanterns up, this place actually looks kind'a cozy."

"RON!"

"Yeah, KP?" He said, noticing the damp patch on her legs. "Oh boy, had an accident KP? I mean, it happens to the best of us and..."

"No Ron, I didn't wet myself!" Kim said in an annoyed tone, but mostly because she was annoyed with herself. "My water's have broken."

Kim sighed when Ron had a confused expression on his face, rolling her eyes while she waited for the news to finally sink into his brain. It was after about thirty seconds of waiting when she saw his jaw practically drop to the floor in shock.

_'Right, now he get's it!'_

"Y-Your water's b-b-broke?" Ron gulped, the color draining from his face. "But, it's like a month early! The twins can't come out now!"

"Yeah, well try telling that to _them_!"

"Okay, don't panic," Ron said, heading over to Kim and unstrapping the Kimmunicator from her wrist. "I'll call Wade and tell him to send an ambulance or something to help us."

Kim nodded, trying to keep calm while Ron called Wade, waiting for a few seconds until his face appeared on screen.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" He asked, taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

"Okay Wade, we got ourselves a serious sitch here! Kim's going into labor and we need an ambulance right now!"

Wade coughed in surprise, spraying the screen with his drink and taking a moment clean the screen before speaking.

"THE TWIN'S ARE COMING?!" He practically yelled. "BUT IT'S A MONTH TOO EARLY!"

"WE KNOW!" Kim yelled in frustration, making both the men jump.

Ron gulped when he heard Kim's outburst, his mind flashing back to the day of their wedding reception. Dr Possible told his new son-in-law about the story of Kim's birth and what Anne was like when she went into labor. Apparently she was so aggressive at the time, that even the most hardened Army Drill Instructor would be brought to tears by her.

_'Okay, this is so not looking good!'_ Ron thought, while Wade typed a few commands onto the computer keyboard

"Alright, I'll see what I can do!" Wade said. "Just hang in there, everything is gonna be okay!"

Ron strapped the Kimmunicator to his wrist when the screen went blank, heading over to Kim's side to comfort her. They always imagined that their children would be born in a hospital, with their parents by their side; not alone in some barn on Christmas Eve. Breathing in deeply, Kim grasped Ron's hand, terrified out of her mind. With the snow and their location in mind, they would be in serious trouble if the birth ran into complications. It wasn't so much as her life that Kim was frightened about.

She was frightened for her unborn children's lives.

"R-Ron, I'm scared," Kim gasped, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Listen to me KP," Ron said soothingly, stroking her hair while he held her hand, giving it reassuring squeeze. "I promise you. Everything is going to be okay."

As he continued to console his wife, Ron Stoppable didn't know just how crazy the night was going to get.

* * *

_Thank you to all who have read this, I hope you will enjoy this tale that is KP spin on the Bible Nativity tale. _

_Next chapter will be up soon as I aim to have this complete before Jan 4th. SC90._


	2. Chapter II: The Three Not-So-Wise Men

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character's from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of their respected creators._

* * *

**-Chapter II-**

**The Three Not-So-Wise Men**

* * *

"Mom was scared?" Dean asked, turning his head to look at his mother, Kim nodding in confirmation.

Ever since she begun her crime fighting career in her teens, the dangers she faced on a regular basis was something she got accustomed to. It took a lot to scare her and high tech lasers, spinning tops of doom and pools of sharks didn't scare her. But the day she discovered she was pregnant, she remembered that day well. She was on a mission with Ron to stop Dementor from launching a satellite armed with scavenged Lowardian technology, only to be captured by his men and taken prisoner. Dementor was still had his obsession over her battle suit; which she had worn for the mission, having her strapped into a scanner machine to engineer battle suits for his men. When it revealed she was with child, that was in that moment, for the first time ever, that she was afraid of what Dementor would do to her.

When Ron found out he was going to be a father, he used his MMP skills break free and protected Kim from harm, single handedly stopping Dementor from his world domination plan. Once they got back to Middleton, Kim thought long and hard about her future and decided to semi-retire from protecting the world, only to return if the situation required her assistance. But in Kim's opinion, raising a family would be more than enough adventure for her.

"Yep, I sure was scared at the time," Kim said, huddling up next to Ron while placing her son on her lap. "We were in a very vulnerable sitch back then and there was a danger that something could have gone wrong. But Wade had to take a huge gamble as Dr. Drakken was the only one close enough to our location."

"Ah, Dr. Drakken," Ron said, reminiscing the times he and Kim fought him on several occasions, before his thoughts returned to that fateful night. "I never expected him to come to our rescue, as well as the other two guy's that tagged along. After you kid's were born, Drakken told me his side of the story when we managed to finally get to the hospital. Now, let's see...ah yeah! Drakken and Shego were hosting a party for supervillains..." Ron noticed the surprised looks on his children's faces. "...well, bad guy's celebrate Christmas too y'know. Now anyway, the party was in full swing..."

* * *

To the west of Middleton, the lair of super criminals Dr. Drakken and Shego, were hosting a party for the criminal community. Inside the main decorated command centre of the lair, the computer was playing classical Christmas hits, multi-colored lights trailing around the large Christmas tree in the corner of the room. Super ciminals and their henchmen were in the large spacious room, chatting away merrily while Drakken brought in more snacks from the kitchen while Shego was making conversation with Junior and Bonnie, congratulating them on their recent engagement. Despite the two supervillains saving the world a few years back from the Lowardian attack, they made it official that they would still be supervillains; although the same could not be said for their 'on again, off again' romance.

Their reputations as super criminals had to be rebuilt however; despite outright refusing the pardon GJ offered them, going on to commit more acts of villainy. However they themselves had decided to let up on their world domination schemes since Kim went on maternity leave; it just didn't feel the same when GJ foiled their schemes. As much as the villains hated to admit it, they grew fond of the way Kim foiled their schemes. Now the party Drakken and Shego were hosting was more of a way to get back into the criminal community's good (or in this case, evil) graces. Drakken thought the party was going to go swimmingly when the music stopped suddenly, the main computer receiving an incoming call, much to the annoyance of everyone in the room.

_'Nggh,'_ Drakken thought furiously, storming over to the computer console. _'Just who could be calling at this time!?'_

Answering the call, the image of Team Possible's technical support filled the screen, Wade looking extremely stressed out.

"Ah...Kim's computer geek," Drakken said, trying to remember his name. "Wilson, isn't it?"

"It's Wade!" He snapped, glaring at Drakken. "Now listen to me, Kim and Ron are in trouble, they really need your help!"

"Woah there, nerdlinger," Shego said, joining Drakken's side, hands on her hips. "Now just what sort of trouble have Princess and Monkey Boy run into exactly?"

"They had an accident on their trip back to Middleton, Ron lost control of the car and they crashed into a snow drift. No one was hurt but once they got to Jack's Stables for shelter, the sudden excitement resulted in Kim going into labor a month early and..."

"WHAT!?" Shego yelled, shocked at the news Wade gave them. "THEN WHY THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING US THEN!? GET AN AMBULANCE DOWN THERE!"

"The snow storm is slowing down medical response, they won't make it in time! You are the only ones close enough to offer help! Please, Kim is really worried about her kids safety!"

Drakken and Shego glanced at each other, then at the guests of the party before sighing. They couldn't exactly leave Kim alone, nor leave her unborn children to suffer, especially during the holiday season. Plus they were looking forward to doing battle with Kim again some day when she was fit enough to return to active hero duty.

"Oy vey, I _sooo_ cannot believe I'm sayin' this," Shego muttered under her breath, before speaking aloud. "Okay, if paramedics are having trouble getting there, then I'll meet them enroute and use my plasma to melt the snow, clear a path for them. As for Dr. D, he'll take the hover car and do whatever he can for Princess."

"Yeah, I-wait wha...," Drakken gulped, his face turning a paler shade of blue. "B-But S-Shego...I'm no midwife! I haven't the faintest idea how to deliver a baby, let alone two! When it comes to childbirth, I'm about as useful as Martin Smarty's hairdryer!"

"Guh, no expects you to be like Mary Breckinridge!" Shego said, in her usual sarky tone, taking a deep cleansing breath to calm down. "Dr. D, we are the only ones who can fly the hover car but I'm the only one with powers that can clear the snow fast enough for paramedics to arrive, meaning you have to pilot it. Beside's, you won't have to worry about helping Kim deliver the baby, I'm sure someone here is qualified."

Putting her thumb and forefinger in her mouth, Shego whistled loudly to get everyone's attention, all the villains eyes trained on her.

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP!" Shego said in a very authorative tone of voice. "DOES ANYONE KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT CHILD BIRTH?"

There was a long pregnant pause for a few seconds when one man slowly raised his hand into the air, Shego's jaw dropping in surprise when all heads turned to face Motor Ed.

"Y-You gotta be kiddin'," Shego said, completely dumbstruck. While on the compter screen, Wade begun to wonder how he was going to explain Kim's sudden _impromptu midwife_. "_Y-You..._know how to deliver...a-a _baby_!?"

"Er...well, yeah I er...kind'a remember watchin' a show about somethin' like that on T.V," Motor Ed said, while eveyone just stared at him in surprise. "What!? I was bored one night and did some channel surfin' and well...just kind'a took interest_, _that's all."

Shego was silent for a moment before she finally spoke. "Uh...anyone _else_ know how anything about child birth?..._Anyone_?" Shego then looked at the women with a hopeful expression. "DNAmy? Camille? Lynn? Rockwaller? C'mon girl's!"

When the women shook their heads, Drakken and Shego sighed before glancing at Motor Ed in disbelief. They just couldn't believe he was going to be Kim's emergency midwife.

_'Man, Kim is gonna kill him,'_ Drakken thought.

"Urgh...okay, so we got Motor Ed," Shego grumbled, wondering how the redhead was going to take the news. "Anyone else brave enough to volunteer?"

There was another uncomfortable long silence, uncertain glances being exchanged from everyone, wondering who else would volunteer. Drakken saw that Junior's fiance was whispering into his ear, the young man nodding thoughtfully as his bride-to-be kissed him on the cheek.

"I shall offer my services," Señor Senior Junior said, stepping forward while Bonnie looked on with pride. "Us Senior's are honored to help any señorita's in their time of..."

"Fine then," Drakken said, cutting him off while he jerked his thumb in the direction of the lair's living quarter's. "Laundry room is down there, clean towels on the left hand side shelf. Eddie, grab whatever medical supplies we have from the infirmary and meet me in the hanger bay!"

"Got it, dude," Ed said, grabbing Junior by the arm. "C'mon man, gotta get movin'."

As they ran off into the interior of the lair to grab the supplies needed, Drakken turned to face the giant view screen, an expression of utmost determination on his face. He could see that Wade looked extremely grateful.

"Right, we're on our way. Just tell Stoppable and that buffoon husband of her's to hang on."

"Dr. Drakken," Wade said, smiling with relief. "Thank you. I'll open a comm-line with your hover car, give you the co-ordinates to their location. Wade out."

As the view screen went blank, Shego ran to her quarter's to grab her winter coat before heading to the hanger bay, while Drakken told his henchmen to keep the remaining guests entertained, heading off grab a blue winter coat before prepping the hover car for take-off. Once Eddie and Junior made it to the hanger bay, with supplies to take to Kim, wearing thick red winter coats that the henchmen normally wore during winter missions. Shego was putting on her green crash helmet with black tinted visor, firing the engine up on her Ducati sports bike.

"Just make sure you get there fast," Shego said, reving the engine, riding off into the snow storm. With everyone inside the hover car, Drakken fired up the thrusters and the vehicle rocketed out of the hanger.

* * *

"Wow, so the bad guy's actually set out to save you!?" Drew said, completely gobsmacked. "But weren't they evil?"

"Yeah, but deep down they're really soft at heart," Ron said, chuckling.

"Really? Even Shego?"

"Oh, _especially_ Shego," Ron said, while Kim failed to surpress a giggle.

"You're so lucky she wasn't around to hear you say _that_, sweetie," Kim said, figuring Shego would've fried all the hair off his head by now. It wasn't really wise for a guy to provoke a woman with plasma abilites, especially who had a really short fuse.

"So what happened next?" Annabel asked, enjoying how the story was going. "Did they get there in time?"

"Well they barely did," Ron said. "They ran into some trouble that slowed them down, but in the meantime, I had the tough job of making your mom comfortable."

* * *

Kim focused on her breathing, concentrating for the oncoming ordeal she had to go through. She just couldn't believe her children were going to be born in a stable, but with them far away from the nearest medical attention and the stable being the only warm shelter for miles, they hardly had a choice.

_'Okay, focus Kim! If you managed to get through all those crazy take over the world schemes in the past, then you certainly can get through __**this!**__'_

"Ron, I-I feel...I feel ano...anotherrraAAAAGGGHHH!" Kim said until it turned into a feral scream that erupted from the pit of her throat, as another contraction hit her, clenching her jaw so tightly that not even the Jaws of Life could open them up. "Ron...I-I got something...to ask you..."

"Go ahead KP," Ron said softly, leaning in close enough to hear her, Kim's voice barely a whisper. "Ask away. What is it?"

"I...I...just wanna...wanna ask...WHEN THE HELL IS THAT AMBULANCE GOING TO GET HERE!?" Kim yelled, Ron nearly jumping out of his skin in fright and falling over backwards. "OH GOD, I SO WANT TO PUNCH SOMETHING RIGHT NOW!"

Calming down, Kim begun to focus on her breathing, . Ron however just sat on his backside, trembling with fright. He may be the Mystical Monkey Master but when it came to being by his wife's side during childbirth, it hardly did a lick of good in a sitch like this.

"Uh...th-that's it Kim," Ron said shakily, trying his hardest to keep it together. "Jus...Just keep breathing...y-you're doing fine."

_'Man, how did Mr Dr. P survive Kim and the Tweebs births!?'_

"Oh Ron," Kim sobbed, tears rolling down her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean to yell. I-I'm in _sooo_ much agony!"

"Okay, listen Kim," Ron said, kissing his wife tenderly on the forehead. "It's going to be okay. Don't think of it as another contraction, more like one _less_ contraction."

Kim reached out and held her husband's hand, smiling at his words of wisdom. He was right. It would be just one less contraction to deal with until she was with her little bundles of joy. Ron quickly answered the Kimmunicator when it beeped, happy to see Wade's face on the screen.

"Oh dude, Wade, please tell me you got good news!"

"Well, I got some good news that comes with a bit of bad news," Wade said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I'm...uh...I'm afraid Kim might not take the...uh..._bad news_ well."

"Look Wade," Kim moaned, trying to take her mind off the excruiating pain she was in. "Considering the sitch I'm in, I don't care about the bad news! But I could do with lifting my spirit's, so give us the good new's first."

"Uh...o-okay, I contacted Dr. Drakken's lair and he and Shego agreed to help," Wade explained. "I'm directing Shego to the route the ambulance is taking so she can clear the snow with her plasma powers. Drakken is taking the hover car to your location with medical supplies, with Junior tagging along and also...uh..._someone_ who...er...kind'a has midwife training."

"Oh that's fanstatic, Wade," Kim said, smiling with relief but curious to why he was vague on details about the _midwife_. "But uh...who's the midwife, Wade?"

"Uh...well, I...oh boy..."

"Wade," Kim said, in a very dangerous tone. "Seriously. Who...is...the..._midwife_!?"

"It's Uh..." Wade said, murmuring the name so it was illegible.

"WADE! TELL ME WHO THE MIDWIFE IS!"

"It's...uh...," Wade said shakily, trembling while he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "Ahem...it's...M-Motor Ed."

At that moment, Ron wished his Mystical Money Power's came with mad awesome teleportation skills, wishing he was miles away from Kim or that he could just send her to a hospital with the click of his finger's. Instead, her husband tried to take cover when the redhead exploded into an inferno of fury.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?" Kim screeched, grabbing Ron's arm and yanking with surprising super-human strength, bringing the wrist Kimmunicator towards her face and shooting Wade a glance ice cold as the Arctic. "MOTOR ED!? THAT HOAGIE EATING, 80'S REJECT, MULLET HAIRED, BAR STOOL!?"

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know the word 'Bar Stool' was an insult," Dean said, cocking his head with confusion, while Kim turned a shade of red when she remembered what she _really_ said that night.

"Ah...yeah, well I kind'a have to _censor _out a few words in the story in order for it to be _kid friendly_," Ron said, laughing weakly. He didn't want his kids repeating certain words Kim had in her _very extensive_ vocabulary, even changing one other word to _'freaking'_. Not until they were more mature. "Uh, I'll tell you the uncut version when you kid's are old enough."

"How old?" Annabel asked curiously.

"Uh...until you're both old enough to watch Bricks of Fury," Ron said, ignoring the 'Aw man' coming from both children. "Hey, those are the rules kids, now let's continue with the story shall we? While I continued to tend to your mom; Drakken, Junior and Ed were on their way but like I said earlier, they unfortunately ran into some trouble..."

* * *

The snow storm slammed into the small hover car, engulfing the occupants in a white void of howling chaos. It was just as well that they dressed warmly before going out, it helped protect them from the cold but not by much. Drakken's teeth were chattering in the cold while he focused on piloting the small craft, Junior was adjusting the controls for the heater system, pressing a few buttons at random, while Ed was keeping the supplies dry from the snow storm.

"Drew, how long until we get there?" Ed yelled, his voice barely audible over the howling winds.

"I haven't the faintest idea!" Drakken shouted back. "The car's GPS systems are malfunctioning!"

The beep of the comm-systems was barely audible, Drakken answering the call and seeing Wade's face appear on the small viewscreen, the image quality very poor due to the interferance of the storm.

"Dra...ow yo...up?" Wade asked, while Drakken grumbled under his breath.

"Can you repeat that last transmission?!" Drakken said, leaning close to the control panel. "You're breaking up!"

Wade repeated his transmission but it was mostly static, Drakken grumbling under his breath and glancing back at the aerial on the back on the hover car. Nudging Junior in the ribs, he got the young mans attention and jerked his thumb towards the aerial.

"See if you can get us some clearer reception!" Drakken yelled, returning his attention to the comm-line, while Junior clambered over the seats to adjust the aerial.

The picture quality went from poor, to good, to very bad until the image of Wade was as clear as it was going to be.

"Drakken, I said 'How are you holding up'?" Wade said, seeing Drakken was shivering in the cold.

"Well, despite the cold, I can't turn any more blue, that's the for certain!" Drakken snapped, glaring at Wade. "Now, where the devil are those stables that Kim and the Buffoon are staying?"

"You're pretty close by," Wade said, typing a few commands on his computer. "I'll punch up the exact location on your scr..."

Without warning, a powerful gale slammed into the small craft, sending it into a dangerous plummet. Drakken fought with all his might to regain control, sighing with relief when he managed to stablise the craft. Unfortunately, to his horror, he saw nothing but static on the screen.

"JUNIOR, THE AERIAL!" Drakken yelled. "HURRY! WILSON WAS JUST ABOUT TO BROADCAST THEIR EXACT LOCATION!"

"Uh...I don't think adjusting the aerial will do any good," Junior gulped.

"AND WHY NOT?" Drakken snapped, turning his head to look at Junior, his eyes widening in horror at the sight before him.

In Junior's hands, were the broken remains of the hover-car's aerial, snapped clean off while Junior was holding onto it when the gust of wind slammed into them. Turning in his seat, Drakken focused on piloting the craft, saying the only thing that anyone could say that could sum up the sitch they were in.

"Oh...snap."

* * *

_Another chapter done and dusted, just a few more to go. Let me just thank everyone that read, reviewed, faved and put on story alert. CajunBear73, loonytunecrazy, levi2000a1, eli, Mr. Wizard, Sentinel103, TheNargana, bat fan1987, pattie103 and Hades is my father._

_Fun Geeky Fact: Mary Breckinridge was an American nurse-midwife and the founder of the Frontier Nursing Service._


	3. Chapter III: The Star Of Middleton

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character's from Disney's Kim Possible, they remain the sole property of their respected creators._

* * *

**-Chapter III-**

**The Star Of Middleton**

* * *

"Oh, only they could be so clueless," Kim giggled, wiping a few tears of laughter from her eyes. "Sometimes I miss foiling their mad schemes. Man, now _those _were the days."

"So...how did they ever manage to find you in the blizzard?" Dean asked, wondering how exactly three men with the combined I.Q. of a hamster ever managed to do criminal deeds in the first place.

"I'm getting there son," Ron said, glancing over to Kim's mother. "Now this is the part of the story where your Grandma Possible comes in."

Anne chuckled, remembering her involvement on that night and the craziness that followed. Only something that crazy could ever happen in their lives.

"Ah yes, I was at the hospital at the time, helping Dr. Crichton and a few on duty nurses to put the presents under the tree in the children's ward."

"I thought Santa put the presents under the tree," Annabel said, a perplexed expression on her face.

"Oh, uh well...he does," Anne said, thinking frantically. "But he was _really_ running late that night, so he dropped them off outside the hospital and asked us to put them under the tree for him."

"Oh," Annabel and Dean said in unision, while they couldn't see the knowing expressions on their parents faces behind them. "Well that makes sense."

"Now, as I was saying, I was finishing off helping at the hospital when I received the call from Wade about Kim..."

* * *

Dr. Anne Possible was at Middleton General, helping the other doctors with the task of quietly putting the presents under the tree in the children's ward; the young patient's sound asleep in their beds. It was when a young woman from reception told her about what happened to her daughter, Wade explaining that Drakken, his cousin Eddie and Junior were on their way in the snow storm but had lost contact with them before he could give them her daughter's exact location; Shego meanwhile on a direct intercept course to the ambulance, melting the snow with her powers.

Quickly rushing down to the lobby, Anne made her way to the parking lot to follow the ambulance in her car. It was a difficult journey for them, the snowy roads making it very difficult to drive on, the ambulance nearly crashing several times. But help finally arrived when they saw a bright green glow in the distance, steadily coming towards them. Anne couldn't stop smiling when she saw Shego riding on her sports bike, using a free hand to melt the snow with a continous beam of green energy. Coming to a halt, Anne saw Shego stopped beside the driver's side of the ambulance, briefly talking to the driver before heading over to Anne's car, motioning her hand for the doctor to lower the window.

"Thanks for clearing the road but why are..." Anne began to ask, only for Shego to cut her off.

"Save your questions until after we save Kimmie," Shego interrupted, ignoring the biting cold weather. "Nerdlinger already explained to me that he lost contact with Dr. D before he could give him the exact co-ordinates, I'm guessing it must be that darn car antenna again! Now I'm going on to clear the rest of the road ahead. Try to keep up with me, okay?."

Anne watched as Shego reved the engines and took off down the road, the ambulance racing after her as the driver floored the accelerator; lights flashing while the siren screamed into the night. With much of the road cleared, it allowed the ambulance to travel at it's top speed with Anne closely following in her car, wondering how Ron was handling the situation on his own.

* * *

If there was a test to see who was the bravest man in the whole world, then staying by Kim's side while she was in labor would be the ultimate one. Now forget armies of Killer Bebe's, fighting off Lowardians or even staying at Camp Wannaweep, all of that was less scary compared to what was happening right there and then in the stable. When Kim felt another contraction, Ron fought the urge to run for the hills when she exploded into another explicitly spoken rant about the pain she was in, using curse words normally reserved for R-rated movies.

Now Kim was a mess. Her once soft auburn hair bedraggled and soaked with sweat and her beautiful face now contorted into an expression that reminded Ron of that scene in The Exorcist.

_'Man, I sure hope her head don't start twisting around,'_ He thought, gently dabbing a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Thanks Ron," She mumbled weakly, breathing heavily as she reached out to hold his hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm so lucky to have you by my side."

Before Ron could answer back, he heard the four-tone beep of the Kimmunicator, which he answered immediately. From the expression on Wade's face, it didn't look good.

"Bad news Ron," Wade said. "I contacted Drakken to give him your exact location but I lost his signal. Looks like he's running into trouble too."

"Well this just keeps getting better and better," Ron sighed. "What was his exact location when you lost his signal?"

"He was about half a mile away from your location," Wade answered, taking a sip from his hot chocolate. "But don't worry, he can still find you."

"How? I can hardly see a few feet out in that weather!"

"The Kimmunicator has signal flare built into it. Just aim up into the air and fire, oh but you better cover your eyes. I designed it to be far more brighter than standard flares. Just point the Kimmunicator upwards and press the grey button on the side."

"Got it," Ron said, switching off the Kimmunicator before giving his wife a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "Kim, I'll be back in a sec. Just keep calm, alright?"

Heading on outside into the snowstorm, Ron struggled to stand upright as he aimed the Kimmunicator skyward, pressing the small grey button on the side. He couldn't believe his eyes when a small, tiny rocket like device shot out into the air with a barely audible whistle.

_'You gotta be kidding me!'_ Ron thought, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wade, I so hope you're not starting to lose your..."

Ron cried out in surprise and fell over into the snow when a blinding flash of light illuminated the sky, the flare hanging in the air like a shining star. Blinking his eyes to clear the black spots in his vision, Ron forced himself up off the ground and brushed the snow from his shoulders, heading back inside the stable for warmth.

"T-That was pretty bright," Ron chuckled a little, Kim giggling weakly when she saw his clothes were soaked after falling in the snow, which took her mind off the pain she was in. "Dr. D won't have any trouble finding us now."

Just under half a mile away, the heated argument between the three men was about to turn into a physical fist fight when it came to an abrupt end after they saw the bright flash of light in the sky, directly above a small stable. With a victorious laugh, Drakken piloted the craft towards a small clearing beside the stable, landing with a heavy thud. Switching the engine off, they unloaded the supplies from the car before walking towards the stable door, freezing in their tracks when they heard a horrific scream.

"YAAARRRGHHH...RON! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO HIT, QUICK!"

"Uh...is it really wise of us to go in there?" Junior asked worriedly, as Kim's feral screams were followed by the sound of something wooden being broken in half.

"As long as we don't do anything to really annoy or offend her, we'll be alright," Drakken said, glancing at his cousin. "Well, except for you..._midwife._"

"...I'm seriously hosed," Ed sighed, cracking his knuckles as he went on inside, putting on a brave face, fighting the urge to cry like a toddler on their first day of Pre-K.

Inside the stable, they saw Ron was sweating profusely from the stress put on him while Kim was panting heavily, pieces of splintered wood by her side. Her jeans were already off and a large blanket lay over her lap to preserve her dignity. Kneeling beside her, Junior placed a pillow behind her back to help make her comfortable while Drakken and Ed placed the medical supplies nearby.

"So, you're the...uh...midwife then?" Kim said to Ed, avoiding eye contact out of sheer embarrassment. "So that means you'll be seeing...oh, this is so not happening!"

"Listen...uh...Red," Motor Ed said, feeling equally uncomfortable about it as well. "Now...uh...normally in any other situation I would totally being doing air guitar when I get a chance to see...uh..." He stopped immediately, seeing the life threatening gaze in Kim's eyes that psychotic serial killers normally have.

"_If...you...ever..._" Kim began to say in a very dangerous and serious tone, before taking in a cleansing breath and swallowing her pride. "Okay, guess this has to be done then. Ed...could you...er..._oh Lord, I can't believe I'm saying this_...could you..uh..._check_ to see how far I...uh...am?"

"Okay, sure thing," Ed said shakily, kneeling down before Kim and taking a deep breath, slowly lifting up the blanket and taking a peek. "Now let's see..."

Drakken and Junior stood there, completely dumbfounded while Ron desperately wanted to knock back a very heavy hitting drink at that point in time. Kim had her face buried in her hands, feeling like she was on a first class flight to Humiliation Nation, while Ed was frozen in position, the color draining from his face while one eye begun to twitch.

"Weeell?" Kim asked, not bothering to look at Ed. "How far am I, Ed?...Uh...Ed?"

Lowering her hands, Kim saw Ed was trembling in shock, a weak whimper escaping from his lips. Kim had a feeling that this was not good news.

"Ed? Are you okay?" Kim asked in a concerned tone of voice, her jaw dropping when he keeled over, fainting from what he saw.

Drakken slapped a hand to his face, while Junior rushed over to help drag the unconcious form of Motor Ed away from Kim, the auburn haired woman just closed her eyes and took in another deep cleansing breath. Ron just couldn't believe what he was seeing before his very eyes.

"Oh, you cannot be serious!" Kim muttered, with great restraint. "Okaaay, so much for _that _idea!"

"So...he's supposedly the...uh...'ladies man' of your family, right Dr. D?" Ron said to Drakken, the mad scientist nodding weakly in confirmation, pinching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

"Yep...pretty much," Drakken said, after a brief moments pause. "Well...better move him out the way then."

* * *

Annabel and Dean were rolling on the floor with Rufus, who was laughing himself silly. Kim couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed while Kim and Ron's parents couldn't contain their laughter. Despite all the 'smooth moves' Motor Ed used, they found out on that night that it was all just 'big talk'.

"He actually fainted?" Annabel giggled, wiping a few tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Yeah, he sure did," Ron chuckled, calming himself down enough to continue the story. "Let that be a lesson to you kids. T.V. can show you a few things but sometimes it can't be applied to the real world."

"So what happened next?" Dean asked.

"Okay, so after Motor Ed fainted, we had to place him to one side so he wouldn't get in our way. With the ambulance and Shego yet to arrive, we did our best to keep your mom comfortable but it turned out you two just couldn't wait to get out..."

* * *

Ron dabbed a cool, wet cloth on Kim's forehead, the young woman trying her hardest to remain calm. Drakken and Junior had the task of dragging the unconcious form of Motor Ed over to the other side of the stable, so he wouldn't be in the paramedics way during the delivery. Another scream rang in the air, followed by the cracking sound of splintering wood as Kim vented her frustrations out on another innocent plank of wood.

"Oh, much better!" They heard Kim snarl, breathing heavily while Ron cleared the pieces away.

"I feel sorry for the poor chump who has to hold her hand throughout the birth," Drakken muttered to Junior, with a slight chuckle.

"I HEARD THAT, BLUE BOY!" Kim yelled, the two villains flinching with fright.

"Kim, you gotta keep calm!" Ron said, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Just focus on breathing and wait until help gets here."

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Hold on, I'll check," Ron said, pressing a button on the wrist Kimmunicator and waiting for Wade to answer, smiling when his face appeared on screen.

"Hey Ron, how's Kim holding up?" He asked.

"Kim's doing great, but we ran into a little snag with Motor Ed being the midwife."

"Oh man, I hate to say this but you reckon you could tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, uh...well when he went to check on Kim, he fainted," Ron said, jerking his thumb in the direction of Motor Ed. "So he's down for the count."

"Are you serious!?" Wade gasped, finding it hard to believe.

"Yep, Ron's serious alright," Kim groaned, gasping when she felt another contraction coming on. "Uh Ron...need another plank, baby."

"Oh yeah, coming right up Kim!"

Picking up another plank of wood, he held it up within striking range for Kim hit, the auburn haired woman splitting it clean in half with a powerful blow as she screamed in agony. Tossing the pieces aside, Ron resumed talking to Wade.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, Motor Ed is down for the count, Drakken and Junior are sorting through the supplies and I'm busy keeping Kim comfortable. But what about the ambulance? Is it nearly here?"

"Hold on, let me check," Wade said, typing a few commands onto his computer and reading something on the screen before smiling. "Well, good news guy's. Shego's melting the snow faster than expected, so they should be arriving in about five minutes."

"Oh Wade, I could hug you right now!" Kim said, tears of relief rolling down her eyes. "Wade, thank yoAAAARRRGGGHH! RON!"

"Need another plank Kim?"

"NO RON!" Kim shrieked, fighting back tears of pain. "T-T-THEY'RE COMING OUT, RIGHT NOW!"

"WHAT!?" Drakken yelled, rushing over to her side. "CAN'T YOU JUST TELL THEM TO WAIT FOR FIVE MINUTES AT LEAST!?"

"IT'S NOT THAT EASY, YOU GREAT BLUE B..."

* * *

"Right, better skip this part of the story kids," Ron said, ignoring the 'Aw, c'mon' from both of them. "Beside's, I got no idea how the heck I'm gonna substitute all those words."

"Ron, stop exaggerating!" Kim said defensively, crossing her arms with mock annoyance. "I so totally didn't curse that much!"

"I'm not exaggerating! C'mon Kim, you got to admit you have a foul mouth when you really lose it!"

"Certainly takes up after her mother, that's for sure," James chuckled, laughing when Anne playfully smacked him on the arm.

"James!"

"Anyway, while your mom was screaming the place down," Ron said, continuing the story while ignoring Kim's mock annoyed look. "Shego and your grandma were not too far away but Shego's power's started to give out due to exhaustion..."

* * *

Anne gasped when she saw Shego start to lose control of her bike, toppling over and hitting the road. The ambulance came to a halt, Anne driving by and stopping closer to where Shego lay, the green woman struggling to stand up.

"Shego! You okay!?" Anne gasped, as she got out of the car and rushed over to help her up.

"I'm fine," Shego groaned weakly, her legs trembling. "Just a little dizzy."

Holding out a hand, she tried to ignite it but could only manage to generate a small green spark, letting out an annoyed groan.

"You done more than enough," Anne said, wrapping Shego's arm over her shoulder's to help support her. "You must be exhausted!"

"I'm fine," Shego muttered, glancing around the surrounding area until something caught her eye. "Wait...hang on a sec. Dr. Possible, look!"

Barely able to raise her arm, Shego just managed to point at a snow covered sign; 'Jack's Stables'. The paramedics saw what Shego was pointing at and immediately began to turn into the driveway, driving up towards the stables.

"Well, we made it," Anne said, sighing with relief.

"Yeah but we ain't outta the woods yet," Shego said weakly. "Still gotta help Princess and the..."

Shego was cut off by Kim's screams of agony coming from the distance, Shego and Anne glancing at each other briefly before the villainess finally spoke.

"Oh boy, sound's like Kimmie is squeezing a couple of bowling balls out. Better get up there, fast!"

Breaking out into a run, they quickly made their way up the path towards the stables, Kim's screams guiding them through the snowfall. They saw the hovercar was parked nearby one of the stables, the warm glow of the latern's light shining through the gaps of the wood a tell-tale sign that it was occupied. Heading inside, they saw the paramedics were tending to Kim while Ron was clearing away pieces of broken wood, Drakken and Junior were adjusting the pillow behind Kim's back and Motor Ed was lying unconcious on the floor, mumbling unintelligently.

"What the hell happened to Ed?" Shego asked, remembering that he was the 'midwife'. "Oh man, did Kim punch him when he went to 'check her'?"

"No, he fainted," Junior said, Shego clasping a hand to her mouth to stop herself from bursting out into hysterical giggling, while Anne rolled her eyes.

"I had a feelin' he was all talk," Shego said, composing herself before heading over to Kim's side. "Okay there, Kimmie?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kim groaned sarcastically through clenched teeth. "Aside from the excruicating pain, I'm feeling pretty peachy. Thanks for making it in timeAAAARRRGGHH! FOR THE LOVE OF...SOMEONE GIVE ME SOMETHING ALREADY!"

Kim reached for the nearest thing she could grab, her hand tightly gripping the black gloved hand of Dr. Drakken and begun to squeeze tightly, the mad scientists eye's starting to bulge out.

"Okay, are those towels clean?" One of the paramedics asked Dr. Drakken, pointing to the supplies they brought up.

"Yes," Drakken wheezed, his hand feeling like it was stuck in a vice. "Clean, all clean! Ahh...can you give her something...ack...like strong enough to knock out a Bull Elephant?"

The other paramedic lifted up the towel over Kim's legs to check on her, turning to face Dr. Possible.

"Ten centimetres, she's ready now," She said, quickly putting on a pair of Latex gloves and handing another pair to Dr. Possible. The other paramedic grabbed a load of towels and handed them to Junior to hold, placing only one of them underneath Kim's legs. This was not how Kim envisioned giving birth to her children; in a stable with her husband, mother, her arch nemesis and three of the dumbest criminals on the planet.

"Mom...I-I'm scared," Kim said, feeling her mother's reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Kimmie, I felt the same way when I was about to give birth to you," Anne said, leaning in to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "I know this is going to hurt like hell but once you hold those little ones in your arms, it will all be worth it."

"Your mom's right Princess," Shego said, a look of respect on her face. "If you can foil every crazy scheme Dr. D and nearly all of the criminal community, even foil a freaking alien invasion then you can sure as hell do this! You may be a Stoppable by name but you got Possible blood running through your veins and if I remember that little motto you went by correctly, I think it goes along the lines of 'Anything is possible for a Possible'!"

Kim knew Shego was right. If she could do all those things before then she sure wouldn't have any trouble giving birth to her children. Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulder's, hugging her gently while taking hold of her other hand.

"Kim, I'm here for you," Ron said, kissing her tenderly on the head. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Alright, ready?" A paramedic asked, Kim nodding slowly and taking another deep breath. Little did everyone realize that as the night went on, it would not just be Kim that would require medical attention but the unlucky gentlemen that were by her side offering comfort, the young woman's grip firmly holding on to Ron and Dr. Drakken's hands.

* * *

Hey there, another chapter up with just one more to go. I hope I get this finished before the deadline.

Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and enjoyed ringing in the new year last night.


	4. Chapter IV: Baby, Baby, Baby, Woah!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character's from Disney's Kim Possible, they remain the sole property of their respected creators._

* * *

**-Chapter IV-**

**Baby, Baby, Baby, Woah!**

* * *

"Is the story nearly over?" Annabel said as she stifled a yawn, Ron nodding as he brought his kids closer to him, registering the tiredness in their eyes. The clock on the mantlepiece shown the time of 11:31pm, way beyond their usual bedtime of 9pm. He thought about stopping the story and continuing tomorrow but it was nearly over so he decided to make it quick.

"Yeah, it's nearly over," Ron answered, smiling softly at them. "I'll wrap this story up and then it's off to bed with you two, otherwise Santa won't stop by to visit."

"Awww, but daddy..."

"Hey, those are the rules kiddo," Ron said, trying to keep the sterness in his voice to a minimum. "Now, your mother was facing the toughest and scariest moment of her life, terrified and hurting real bad. However, she was lucky that she was not alone..."

* * *

Drakken instantly regretted the moment he had his hand grabbed by Kim, however she had such a powerful grip that it seemed physically impossible for anyone to break out of. The moment the paramedic's told Kim to push, her grip on his hand tightened to such an extent that it felt powerful than the crushing abilities of a Boa constrictor. Eye's bulging out of their sockets from the pain, Drakken tried to scream but all he could manage was a whimper, tears threatening to fall.

Ron on the other hand was lucky that his training at Yamanouchi taught him how to tolerate extreme pain, something that Kim would most likely would want to master if they ever decided to have another kid. He figured from Drakken's facial expression that the bones in his hand were nearing their breaking limit, a problem that Ron didn't have to face. His MMP aura heightened the durability of his body that rivaled Shego's, enabling him to take quite a lot of punishment.

A feral scream; one that was a mixture of excruciating agony and panic, erupted from Kim's throat as she pushed with all her might. Concentrating on her breathing, Kim fought back tears and prepared to push again. The sooner she got it over with, the sooner she would be able to hold her bundles of joy in her arms.

"Okay, almost there Kim," Anne said in a gentle tone. "Just one more push sweetheart, you're doing great. Shego, Junior, the towels nearly warmed up yet?"

"Almost done," Shego said, concentrating on generating a low yield glow on her hands to warm the towels Junior held in his arms.

Taking a deep breath, Kim screamed again as she pushed again, ignoring the howl of pain from Drakken as her crushing grip tightened.

"AAARRRRGGHHH, JUST PUSH THEM OUT ALREADY!" Drakken yelled, tears of pain rolling down his eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!?" Kim screeched back, deliberately giving his hand another squeeze in revenge. "I SWEAR DR. D, IF YOU DON'T STOP WHINING, I WILL SO TOTALLY..."

"KIM, FOCUS AND JUST IGNORE DRAKKEN!" Shego yelled, shooting Drakken an annoyed look. "EVEN IF HE'S BEING A COMPLETE WUSS!"

"BUT SHEGO, SHE'S...YYYAAAARGGGHH, MY HAND!" Drakken cried, sobbing as Kim gave another squeeze that resulted in a sickening crack coming from his hand. "MY HAND! I THINK SHE'S BROKEN HAND!"

* * *

"Did she?" Dean asked, while all the adults started laughing.

"She sure did," Ron chuckled, smiling at Kim. "Y'see, your mother's hands have a very powerful grip which has it's uses."

"What, like opening pickle jars?" Annabel said.

"Well yeah," Ron said, leaning closer to Kim and wrapping a loving arm around her shoulders before speaking in a sly tone of voice. "Among other _things_, eh Kim?"

"_Ron,_" Kim giggled, playfully smacking him on the arm while her face started to blush.

"Ahem!" Anne coughed, shooting them both a 'not in front of the kids' look, her arms crossed in a no-nonsense manner. Ron chuckled weakly when he saw his parents had the same look on their faces, as well as his father-in-law; James quietly mouthing the words 'Black hole' which Ron knew all too well. Annabel, Dean and Hana however had confused expressions on their faces, while Rufus had to clasp his paws over his mouth to contain his hysterical laughter.

"Uh...oh boy," Ron gulped, his voice wavering in pitch.

"Daddy, what did you mean by other..."

"Woah, uh...hey!" Ron interrupted, in his usual Ron-ish behaviour, trying to get out of every parents worst nightmare; inquizitive questions from their kids. "How about we continue with the story? Now then, after your mom broke Drakken's hand..."

* * *

The sound of Drakken's loud sobbing was masked by another loud scream from Kim, so loud that everyone thought it would wake the dead, the young heroine pushing again until she felt something leaving her body, followed by sounds of a newborn's cries and the excited gasp from her mother.

"Kim, good job!" Anne said, smiling as she wrapped up the newborn bundle in a blanket that Shego handed to her. "It's a boy! A beautiful baby boy!"

Ron's jaw dropped at the sight of the newborn baby in Anne's arms, his son. At that very moment, Ron never felt of proud in his life, fighting back tears of joy. It took a moment for him to finally register what felt like a dream come true. He had a son and his daughter was yet to follow. A paramedic begun tending to the newborn infant, motioning for Junior to assist him in cleaning the infant up while Anne and the other medic focused on delivering the second child.

"K-K-Kim," Ron managed to say, his voice trembling with emotion. "W-We're...we're parents!"

"Oh Ron," Kim gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I am so haaAAAARRRRGHHH!"

Drakken cried out as his hand was crushed yet again, sobbing uncontrolably as Kim begun to push, her screams drowning him out. Stopping to catch her breath, Kim felt like she expended all of her energy, completely exhausted. Kim knew she had to continue but she felt like she couldn't push anymore, her body relaxing slightly from exhausting, letting go of Drakken's hand which allowed the madman to clutch his injured hand to his chest.

"About...time!" He muttered, wiping a few tears of pain from his eyes.

"Hey, Dr. D!" Shego snarled. "Why don't you zip it for a while?"

"Don't tell me to zip it Shego! You have no idea how much this hurts!"

Drakken trembled when he realized he said something pretty much stupid; gulping as Anne, Shego, the female paramedic and to his horror, Kim, shot him very annoyed glances that would instill fear into an army of Bebe robots. Feeling very uncomfortable, Drakken decided it was best if he just shut up and try stay out of their way, shifting his eyes uncomfortably around the room.

"Kim, you're almost done," Anne said, giving her daughter a reassuring smile. "Just keep on pushing. You can do it!"

"I-I-I can't," Kim moaned, her face damp with tears and sweat. "I'm so...so tired."

"Kim, I know you feel like you want to sleep and that your body won't let you," Anne said. "But you can't stop now. Just a few more pushes and you're done. You can do it!"

Those words seemed to help find Kim a hidden reserve of strength, taking in several deep, rapid breath's. Her hand instinctively shot out to grip something, hoping to just squeeze a plank of wood but to Drakken's horror, she grabbed onto his uninjured hand. For him, there was only one thing that he could possibly say in a sitch like that.

"Aw craAAAAARGGGGH!" Drakken yelled, feeling the bones in his unbroken-yet-soon-to-be hand start to crack under the immense pressure.

Kim's screams filled the air as she pushed with all her might, pushing until she had to stop, taking several breath's as she looked around the stable. She saw the looks of encouragement from her mother and husband, the look of utmost respect from Shego and Drakken's face, tightly scrunched up from the pain he was in. Taking in another deep breath, she pushed again, screaming the place down while her mother and husband gave her words of encouragement until it was over, crying with relief when the cries of another infant filled the air. Trembling, Kim looked up and saw her mother and the medic cleaning up the child before wrapping her in another blanket.

"Is...is the...," Kim began to say, trying to find the words.

"_She's_ alright," Anne said, chuckling with joy at the sight of her grand daughter.

Shego sniffled, wiping away tears that were falling with the back of her jacket sleeve, smiling at the sight before her.

"Oh, Dr. D," Shego said, her voice quivering with emotion. "Isn't this the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"Y-Yes...v-very," Drakken managed to say, still sobbing from the pain he was in. "C-Can I have s-some morphine, p-please?"

Kim couldn't help but laugh, as Drakken slowly made his way over to a paramedic who begun to give him something for the pain. Turning her head to gaze into her husbands eyes, Ron leaned in to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"Proud of ya Kim," Ron said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her close to him. "I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie," Kim whispered tiredly, glad the ordeal was almost over. They still had to get to the hospital.

"Well done Kimmie," Anne said, checking her watch. "Son was delivered at 12:07am on December 25th, daughter at 12:15am."

"Wait...it's Christmas morning?" Ron said, smiling happily. "Man, talk about a bon-diggity gift."

At that moment, they heard a weak groan coming from the other side of the stable as Motor Ed came to, getting up off the floor and rubbing the back of his head. Staggering over to them, he blinked his eyes tiredly before finally speaking.

"So...uh...I miss any-," He was about to say, noticing the two newborn bundles before looking at Ron and smiling. "Oh dude, you'da man! Seriously, you so totally rock!"

"This coming from a tough guy who fainted?" Shego smirked, giggling when she saw him start to go red with humiliation.

"Uh...well you see, er...thing is...that..."

"Hey, at least you get to see the after birth," Junior said, realizing it was a bad thing to say from the way Ed reacted earlier, his face turning pale yet again.

"A-After...birth?" Ed gulped, eyes widening in horror.

"Maybe Ed shouldn't see this," Kim said, registering the look of horror on his face. It was when she noticed her mother's eyes were focused on the final part of the birthing process, Kim looking down in surprise and realized it had already happened. "Huh, would ya look at that!"

"Urgg, I think I'm g-gonna...urk," Ed groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as he keeled over for the second time.

Ignoring the unconcious 80's throwback on the floor, everyone's attention returned to the new arrivals of the hour, Anne handing the newborns to their proud parents to hold in their arms. It felt like time had stopped for a few minutes the moment Kim held her daughter in her arms for the first time, the same which be said for Ron and all first time parents. Shego smiled and gave Ron a gentle, playful punch on the arm, followed by a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations Stoppable," Shego said, doing the same to Kim in a sister-like fashion. "You too Princess."

"Thanks Shego," Kim said, smiling when she saw a tear rolling down her cheek. "Hey, was right again. You do care."

"Wha...woah, no, that's just...er...allergies. Y'know, hayfever."

"Yeah, _sure,_" Kim chuckled, smirking when she saw that Shego knew she wasn't buying it, much to the thief's embarrassment.

"We have to take you and your children to the hospital to recover, Mrs Stoppable ," One of the medics said, motioning for the other paramedic to follow her outside and help unload the stretcher in the ambulance.

"You better ride back in the ambulance with Kim and the kids," Anne said to Ron, before glancing at a wacked out Drakken and his unconcious cousin. "I'll give them a lift to the hospital. Drew, how are you feeling?"

"Despite having both hands broken, I feel pretty darn good," Drakken said dreamily, with a slight slur, the morphine already taken hold.

"Uh...sorry for breaking both your hands, Dr. Drakken."

"Quite alright Poss...I mean, Mrs. Buffoon," Drakken mumbled, swaying on the spot. "Was bound to happen anyway. Oh, feelin' a lil' bit dizzy, heh heh. Think I better lie down."

Before he could say anymore, he staggered over to a large pile of hay and fell face first into it, snoring away upon impact. Junior and Shego begun helping to gather up the supplies, taking them outside to put in the trunk of Anne's car before returning to carry the unconcious form of Motor Ed to the backseat of the car upon Anne's orders. She agreed to take Drakken, Ed and Junior to the hospital, Shego following behind on her motorbike.

Wrapping the newborns up warmly, Shego helped carry baby Annabel to the ambulance while Ron carried Dean, the paramedics placing Kim onto a stretcher and loading her into the back. Once inisde the ambulance, Kim relaxed when she heard the engine fire to life, completely exhausted from the craziest night of their lives.

As well as one of their best.

* * *

"So that was how we were born?" Annabel said tiredly, her eyelids growing heavy as the night went on.

"Yep, but it was touch and go for a moment though because you two were born a month too early," Ron said, feeling a little drowsy himself. "But it was that one Christmas night we were blessed with the best present ever. You both were in the hospital for quite some time before we were allowed to take you home, but while you were there, close friends and family stopped by to see you, such as your Great Nana Possible, Kim's uncle Slim and cousin Joss. Even Shego stopped by to visit a few times, along with Dr. Drakken and Motor Ed. Hoo-boy, took a while for the _awkweirdness_ between Ed and Kim to go, that's for sure! Anyway, it's getting late so it's off to bed with you guy's."

"Aww, but _daaad,_" Dean whined, letting out a big yawn. "We're not tired!"

"Oh yeah, well that yawn of your's say's otherwise. Now c'mon kiddo's, Santa's on his way."

Getting up, Ron carried Dean upstairs while Kim carried Annabel, the little ones asleep before they even reached their room. Tucking their children into their beds, they kissed them both goodnight before heading back downstairs to say goodbye to their parents, little Hana already asleep.

"Goodnight Kimmie-cub," James said, kissing his daughter goodbye before hugging his son-in-law. "Goodnight Ronald. Oh and for the sake of our grandchildren, try to keep you and Kim's _private_ activities under your hat, alright?"

"Uh...got it Mr Dr. P," Ron said, with a slight blush. "Merry Christmas guy's."

"Merry Christmas!"

Waving goodbye, they watched as Ron's parents got in their car, with Hana in the back with Rufus on her lap; while the Possible's got into their car, driving off into the night. Quietly closing the front door, they went up to their room to get ready for bed, changing into their pajama's and climbing into bed. They had to get their rest because they knew what they were like when they were kids, waking up at 6am to sneak down to the presents to opening them early and those two little monkey's sure did take up after their 'rents.

"Goodnight Kim," Ron whispered to his wife, wrapping a loving arm around her waist and snuggling up to her.

"Night sweetie," Kim whispered, closing her eyes before suddenly adding. "Oh before I forget Ron, Yamanouchi gives training in pain tolerance right?"

"Yeah, they do," Ron said, propping himself up on an elbow with a quizzical expression on his face. "Why ask Kim?"

She didn't say anything back. The only thing that was attributed to an answer was the sly, knowing smile on her face.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

First of all, may I thank all the reader's who took the time to read this story, leave a review and put on their favorites and/or alert. CajunBear73, loonytunecrazy, levi2000a1, eli, Mr. Wizard, Sentinel103, Jimmy1201, Mahler Avatar, , KPkaila4EVER, JCS1966, Singer130, TheNargana, bat fan1987, Hades is my father and pattie103.

Secondly, a big thanks to Whitem for setting up this fun contest. The best of luck to all the other entries.

Thirdly, Jack's Riding Stables featured in this story is actually based on the riding stables of the same name that are a couple of blocks from where I live.

Finally, a little message for you all...

_**To all Kim Possible fanfic writer's and reader's**_

_**Another year has come and gone,**_

_**full of times good and bad.**_

_**Now to discover what awaits this year,**_

_**and the adventures to be had!**_

_**For the Christmas Season has passed,**_

_**as well as the holiday cheer.**_

_**I hope you all had a Bon-Diggity Christmas,**_

_**and have a Boo-Yah New Year!**_

_**C. Salisbury a.k.a. Stormchaser90**_


End file.
